polcompballsfandomcom-20200214-history
Anarcho-Frontierismball
Anfront, full name ''Anarcho-Frontierismball, ''is an anarchist, transhumanist, economically center, culturally center-left ideology, inhabiting the bottom of the Political Compass. He believes that "true anarchist societies can only exist on the frontiers of [... civilization]" and so advocates for transhumanism to expand the frontier into space. His economic system is heavily based on his brother Mutualism's system, and his social ideals include protection of gun ownership and sexual freedom, often touched upon in comics. Stylistic Notes Anfront often speaks English with a mix of Russian and Spanish and uses inverted question marks and exclamation points, American cowboy slang (pardner, y'all, yeehaw, goner) and some Australian words (g'day, jackaroo). He's always seen in his cowboy hat, ushanka, sombrero or other type of headwear popular on the frontier. You can make a special version of Anarcho-Frontierismball with a specific country's characteristics by adding this country's headwear and popular weapons/tools (e.g. an AK-47 and a Ushanka for Russia, a Mondragón rifle and a Sombrero for Mexico, etc). Anfront often has a gun (which can be any "classic", non-tacticool weapon, mostly from the USA and Russia. AK-47, Browning A-5, Colt SAA or Mondragón Rifle are all good examples) or a bow (Mongolian or American Native style), a bottle of strong alcohol, a weed joint or a musical instrument (mostly guitars and banjos). He also often has a red cyborg eye. Soft-spoken, calm and polite when at peace. Goes full-on yeehaw mode when provoked. Can be flirty, especially with other lib ideologies. How to draw Drawing Anfrontball is fairly simple: # Draw a ball # Draw a line in a lighter shade of black (#141412) diagonally through the ball # Fill the space below the line the same color of the line and the space above the line tan (#d2b48c) # Use white (#ffffff) to draw a railroad spike straight up and down, a lever-action rifle aiming towards the top right, and a tomahawk with the head on the top left. See flag here. You can change the rifle and the tomahawk to the weapons popular on your particular frontier to create a special regional version (e.g. an AK-47 and a mongolian bow for Siberia). # Add a cowboy hat with the outline in deep brown (#312421) and filled in with a lighter shade (#463631). # Optionally, add a guitar or banjo in peace or a gun (made of wood, ivory and metal, usually of American or Russian production) in battle. # Add the eyes (left eye, i.e., on your right, optionally red, #ff0000), and you're done! Relations Friends * Anarcho-Transhumanismball - The best way to create a new frontier is to go to space. * Anarcho-Spaceman - Like previous, but better. * Mutualismball - The best economic system to run the frontier. * Libertarian Market Socialismball - Like previous, but a bit worse. * Libertarianismball - Militias are dope, amigo. * Libertarian Socialismball - Workers' militias are even better, droog. * Anti-Authoritarianismball - He also wants to bash the fash, tankie and monarchist. * Minarchismball - Self-defense is a right. Period. * Council Communismball - Soviet democracy - best democracy. * Anarcho-Syndicalismball - Makhno was great. * Fully-Automated Luxury Gay Space Communismball - "I'm you, but stronger". * Queer Anarchismball - Large bisexual orgies are great. * Anarcha-Feminismball - Women rights - human rights. * Anarchismball - Mother anarchy loves all her children. * Anarcho-Nihilismball - Meh, nothing matters. Frenemies * Anarcho-Capitalismball - You have some great ideas but that whole capitalism thing sucks. * Anarcho-Communismball - You have some great ideas but that whole communism thing sucks. * Anarcho-Egoismball - Holy shit you are psychotic. * Social Democracyball - Helping the poor is fine, but you have too much government. * Classical Liberalismball - You started that whole lib thing, amigo. Still too much government. * Neoliberalismball - I like how you liberate people from authoritarians peacefully. * Neoconservatismball - I like how you bash authoritarians. * Trotskyismball - Like previous, but red. * Posadismball - Nukes are awesome. * Anarcho-Nazbolshevismball - Ooooo, my defense! * Anarcho-Primitivismball - You teach us that we should use technology carefully. * Anarcho-Monarchismball - You're weird and it seems I'm the only person who understands you. * Titoismball - PANTERI, PANTERI, VI STE HRABRI MOMCI. I like how you fight against Islamic Theocracyball right there. * Homofascismball - Remove the fascist part and you'll be fine. * Senatorialismball - Who are you, lost little child? * Left Communismball - You always have a book to read. I respect that. Enemies * Pacifist Metropolian Primitivist Nazbolshevismball (arch-nemesis) - Literally the opposite. * IngSocball - You are the worst. But then again, at least you got porn. * Stalinismball - You're like IngSocball's little brother. * Strasserismball - Oh, hello racist Tankie. * Nazbolshevismball - Oh, hello racist Stalinist. Limonov was kinda dope though. * Naziball - Literally Hitler. * Fascismball - You spoiled bundles of sticks for us all. * Monarchismball - A long history of fighting with you. * Pinochetismball - Stalinismball, but capitalist. * Apoliticismball - Ok Boomer. * Jucheball - Imagine being a Stalinist, a Nazi and a Fascist at the same time. * Authoritarian Capitalismball - You are the reason capitalists get a bad rep. * Islamic Theocracyball - No cummies yum, no my support. * Corporatismball - You are the bigger reason capitalists get a bad rep. * Kleptocracyball - You fucked up Russia. After it was fucked up by like 10 other guys. * Esoteric Fascismball - You're like Left Communism's evil brother